


Indigo/Intuition - Gluttony/Kindness

by tpena19



Series: Magnificent Seven Rainbow Acrostic Poems [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Poetry, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra - color: indigo (intuition), sin: gluttony, virtue: kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo/Intuition - Gluttony/Kindness

**Indigo (Intuition) - Gluttony/Kindness**

**E** xcessively eager for better and better,  
**Z** ealous in his search for ever more.  
**R** apacious for something to fill the void,  
**A** lone is what he fears.

**S** ly, slim, and slave to emotion.  
**T** raditional, trim, and transparent (to Vin).  
**A** ccepting, accurate, and acclimated to loneliness.  
**N** eat, needed, and neurotic to some.  
**D** eep, debater, and dear to friends.  
**I** ncluded, incognito, and incorrigible (to Chris).  
**S** mart, smirking, and smug to annoy.  
**H** andsome, hale, and happy to help.

 


End file.
